Tokusou Gattai Dekaranger Robo
"Special Investigation Fusion! Gear Up! Dekaranger Robo!" DekaMachines / Dekaranger Robo (デカマシン/デカレンジャーロボ, Deka Mashin/''Dekarenjā Robo''): Five machines that are dispatched from the DekaBase. They come when the command "DekaMachines, launch!" is given. They can combine to form Dekaranger Robo, which stands 45 meters tall, weighs in at 4600 tons and power of 15,000,000 (11 GW), by the command "Special Investigation Combination!" (特捜合体, Tokusō Gattai). It carries the Judgement Sword (ジャッジメントソード, Jajjimento Sōdo), the giant handcuffs-like Gyro Wappa (ジャイロワッパー, Jairo Wappā) and the Signal Cannon (シグナルキャノン, Shigunaru Kyanon). Its usual finisher is where it can use its Signal Cannon at full power for its Justice Flasher (ジャスティスフラッシャー, Jasutisu Furasshā) attack. Unfortunately, it was destroyed by Abutrex near the finale, but eventually rebuilt to assist the Magirangers in a fight against Abutrex. It's attacks with the Judgment Sword are Flying Crash (フライングクラッシュ, Furaingu Kurasshu) and the finisher Justice Crash (ジャッジメントクラッシュ, Jasutisu Kurasshu). The Signal cannon's three barrels allow it to fire three different counts of ammunition: Red makes it act like a normal gun, Yellow makes it fire the Catch Rope (キャッチロープ, Kyatchi Rōpu), and Blue makes the Cannon use it's Water Splash (ウォータースプラッシュ, Wōtā Supurasshu) functions. DekaMachines DekaMachine Patrol Signer The Patsigner (パトシグナー, Pato Shigunā) is a small buggy-like vehicle piloted by DekaPink that uses the electronic sign attached to its roof to direct traffic, show signs and make judgment calls. It can also go over water. Patsigner forms one of Dekaranger Robo's arm which has the Judgement call on his shoulder and forms one of Super Dekaranger Robo's shoulders. During episode 17 DekaMaster piloted PatSigner in Umeko's place as she had to make herself drunk to counter Ozchuian Ial's Drunken Kung-Fu fighting style and passed out afterwards. DekaMachine Patrol Armor The Patarmor (パトアーマー, Pato Āmā) is an armored truck piloted by DekaYellow. The floodlights on the vehicle's roof can flash high-intensity light. The floodlights transform into the handle of the Judgement Sword, the Dekarobo's sword. Patarmor forms one of Dekaranger Robo's arm and forms one of Super Dekaranger Robo's shoulders. DekaMachine Patrol Trailer The Patrailer (パトレーラー, Patorērā)is a truck and trailer piloted by DekaGreen. The trailer houses the Dekarobo´s gun and the blade for the mecha's sword. The Patrailer can utilize this gun as a cannon (Signal cannon) and also fire crime scene tape from it (Catch rope). The Pattrailer forms a leg of Dekaranger Robo and an arm for Super Dekaranger Robo. DekaMachine Patrol Gyror The Patgyror (パトジャイラー, Patojairā) is a futuristic gyro-copter piloted by DekaBlue. It has gattling guns under its wings at its disposal and a rescue cable. The Patgyror forms a leg of Dekaranger Robo and an arm for Super Dekaranger Robo. It is the only Dekamachine built for flight. The edge of its wings can become the handcuffs which are used to arrest enemies on board of a Kaijuuki. DekaMachine Patrol Striker The Patstriker (パトストライカー, Patosutoraikā) is a 6-wheeled police car piloted by DekaRed. It has arms at the spoiler that stretch out. With its main attack, some pieces from the Pattrailer and Patarmor combine to become a sword attached to the left side of the Dekamachine. Forming the Dekaranger Robo, the mechanical arms grab onto the Dekamachine Patarmor and Dekamachine Patsigner. The Pastriker is the core element of Dekaranger Robo and Super Dekaranger Robo. The Patstriker reappears as the manifestation of the Dekarangers' Greater Power in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Like the other supplementary Gokai machines, Patstriker sports an upgraded appearance such as the Gokaiger logo on the hood, headlights that fire laser canons, and gattling guns installed in the tires that allow it to perform a spinning 360 degree shooting attack. In addition to attacking independently, the PatStriker can combine with GokaiOh to form Deka GokaiOh. Other Forms * Dekaranger Robo combined with DekaBike forms Riding Dekaranger Robo or Super Special Investigation Combination Super Dekaranger Robo * Dekaranger Robo combined with Blast Buggy forms Dekaranger Robo Full Blast Custom * PatStriker, redesigned, combines with Kaizoku Gattai GokaiOh to form Deka GokaiOh. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Dekaranger Robo which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Dekaranger Robo fought alongside Live Robo and Turbo Robo to destroy Hades God Cyclops. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Notes *In the Korean dub, Dekaranger Robo is called Squad Megazord, which is very similar to the name of its American counterpart, Delta Squad Megazord. See also Delta Squad Megazord Category:Mecha (Dekaranger) Category:Five-Piece Gattai